pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Ferdinand Sauerbruch
Ernst Ferdinand Sauerbruch (* 3. Juli 1875 in Barmen; † 2. Juli 1951 in Berlin) war Arzt, chir. Chefarzt in der Charité, Berlin. Er wird oft als einer der bedeutendsten und einflussreichsten Chirurgen des 20. Jahrhunderts dargestellt ( ?? ). thumb|370px|Liebermann malt 1932 seinen Nachbarn FS * �� [[Charité_(2._Staffel)_NS-Zeit|Charité - 2._Staffel über die NS-Zeit ]] (Start heute, 20:15 o. Mediathek) * �� die ältere [[Fernsehserie_Charité_—_1._Serie_2017_(19._Jhdt)|1. Charité-Fernsehserie — (von 2017 — über das 19. Jhdt.)]] Eine Kurzfassung des Wikipedia-Artikels Schwierig die Hauptfigur: Sauerbruch wird von Ulrich Noethen mit großer Schauspielkunst gezeigt. Sauerbruchs Auftritte schwanken zwischen Genie und Choleriker, zwischen Eitelkeit und Humanismus. Der Historiker Jütte weist im stern.de auf eine Problematik hin. Sauerb. bekam 1938 einen Deutschen Nationalpreis mit viel Geld von Hitler und ließ sich auf dem Reichsparteitag der NSDAP feiern. Sauerbruch bekannte sich davor wiederholt öffentlich zum neuen Regime. In einer Dokumentation, die auch in der ARD läuft, kann man ihn in einer Rede hören, er begrüßt die „Erneuerung deutscher Wesensart“ durch den Nationalsozialismus. Sauerbruchs Auftritte schwanken zwischen Genie und Choleriker, zwischen Eitelkeit und Humanismus. * Z. B.: War-Ferdinand-Sauerbruch-wirklich-ein-Held? fragt Die Welt Jütte weist im stern.de auf Problematik hin. Sauerbruch wurde entgegen des Willens von SS-Reichsärzteführer Leonardo Conti, der Sauerbruch als "Judenknecht" sah, von Propagandaminister Goebbels mit einem hoch dotierten neuen Nationalpreis überrascht. Seine 50.000 Reichsmark hat er in voller Höhe karitativen Einrichtungen gespendet. In einer Dokumentation, die auch in der ARD läuft, kann man ihn in einer Rede hören, er begrüßt die „Erneuerung deutscher Wesensart“ durch den Nationalsozialismus. Der Medizinhistoriker Udo Schagen erklärt, dass Sauerbuch „extrem nationalistisch“ eingestellt war. Man weiß zwar, dass Sauerbruch anfangs gegen die Tötungen von Menschen mit Behinderungen, die sogenannte „Aktion T4“ protestiert hatte. Aber erhob er Protest gegen die mörderischen Experimente in Konzentrationslagern? Dazu ist nichts bekannt. Forschung kannte bei Sauerbruch keine Grenzen; letztlich habe er alles zugelassen, sagt Schnalke. „Aus der Nummer kommt er nicht raus. Er hat von Menschenversuchen gewusst, und er hat geschwiegen.“ Faktisch belegt, ist das Sauerbruch von einem durch den obersten SS-Arzt Karl Gebhardt an polnischen Partisanen durchgeführtem Versuch gewusst hat. Dass Sauerbruch noch von anderen Experimenten an Menschen gewusst hat, ist auf Grund seiner Position in der K.W.Gesellschaft und sonst im Med.Establischment wahrscheinlich aber nicht nachgewiesen. Fakten dafür liegen der Forschung nicht vor. __toc__ Vita, Daten aus der Biografie von F. S. * 1902 wurde er mit einer Dissertation über einen Fall kindlicher Knochenerweichung (Ein Beitrag zum Stoffwechsel des Kalks und der Phosphorsäure bei infantiler Osteomalacie) bei Heinrich Curschmann zum Dr. med. promoviert. * Der Spiegel vom 10. April 1989 (berichtete, online * Ab 1903 arbeitete Sauerbruch im Krankenhaus Berlin-Moabit und Universitätsklinik in Breslau, wo er als Assistent von Johannes von Mikulicz-Radecki nach mehreren Misserfolgen mit der von ihm entwickelten Unterdruckkammer (Druckdifferenzverfahren) die Thoraxchirurgie, d. h. die Operation am offenen Brustkorb begründete. * Dort habilitierte er sich 1905 als Chirurg: * Universitätsklinikum Greifswald * 1908 Oberarzt in Marburg, außerordentlichen#r Professor * 1910 war er Professor für Chirurgie an der Universität Zürich und Direktor der Chirurgischen Klinik und Poliklinik des Kantonsspitals Zürich * Seine Frau Ada übernahm die Organisation und Verwaltung der von Sauerbruch gegründeten: Privatklinik * Zu Beginn des Ersten Weltkriegs warb Sauerbruch in der neutralen Eidgenossenschaft für den Dienst in badischen Lazaretten. Es folgt München. * 1928 wechselte er unter außergewöhnlich guten Bedingungen nach Berlin an die Charité (1928–1949) **Bernhard Meyer: Sauerbruch kommt an die Charité. http://www.luise-berlin.de/bms/bmstxt00/0006gesc.htm Da sich in München so schnell kein Nachfolger fand, pendelte Sauerbruch ein halbes Jahr lang zwischen Berlin und München: Montag bis Mittwoch in Berlin Vorlesungen und Operationen, Donnerstag bis Sonnabend das gleiche Pensum in München. 1929 erfolgte auf sein Anraten der Umbau der chirurgischen Universitäts-Klinik in der Schumannstraße. Um 1930 erwarben Sauerbruch und seine Frau Ada ein leerstehendes Haus in der Koblanckstraße (Colonie Alsen) * 1933 Mitglied der Deutschen Akademie der Naturforscher Leopoldina gewählt — längere Auslassung noch in Bearbtg. — Ende der 1930er Jahre ließ er sich von seiner ersten Frau Ada scheiden und heiratete 1939 seine Kollegin Margot Grossmann (1903–1995). weitere Links, aktuelle Bücher * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_Sauerbruch *Udo Benzenhöfer: Ferdinand Sauerbruch. In: Wolfgang U. Eckart und Christoph Gradmann (Hrsg.): Ärztelexikon. Von der Antike bis zum 20. Jahrhundert. C. H. Beck München 1955, S. 317; Ärztelexikon. Von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart, 2. Aufl. 2001, S. 276+277, 3. Aufl. 2006 jeweils Springer Verlag Heidelberg, Berlin/New York, S. 288. doi:10.1007/978-3-540-29585-3. * Grab auf dem Friedhof Wannsee II * Sauerbruchs heiter-melancholische Lebenserinnerungen Das war mein Leben, kurz vor dem Tod publiziert - Der Text stammt von dem Journalisten und Schriftsteller Hans Rudolf Berndorff; sein Wahrheitsgehalt wird von Rudolf Nissen vehement bestritten * Appell von Prof. Dr. Sauerbruch und unsere Antwort. In: Internationales ärztliches Bulletin. Zentralorgan der Internationalen Vereinigung sozialistischer Ärzte. Prag, Januar 1934, S. 3 Internet Archive frühere Filme * Sauerbruch – Das war mein Leben (BRD 1954), Spielfilm in Anlehnung an Sauerbruchs angebliche Autobiographie gleichen Titels; mit Ewald Balser in der Hauptrolle. * „Die dunklen Jahre“ aus dem Zyklus „Berühmte Ärzte der Charité“ (Fernsehen der DDR 18. Dezember 1983), Fernsehfilm mit Alfred Müller als Geheimrat Ferdinand Sauerbruch. * In der zweiten Staffel der Fernsehserie Charité, die in den Kriegsjahren 1943 – 1945 spielt, wird Sauerbruch von Ulrich Noethen dargestellt. Hörspiel * Aus dem Leben eines Arztes. Der Chirurg Ferdinand Sauerbruch erzählt '' von Alfred Prugel, Produzent: NWDR Hamburg (1952), Regie: Fritz Schröder-Jahn, mit Willy Maertens als Ferdinand Sauerbruch. Zu den weiteren Darstellern gehörten u. a. Eduard Marks, Mirjam Ziegel-Horwitz, Hans Paetsch, Erwin Linder, Hans Lietzau, Helmuth Gmelin, Werner Riepel und Walter Giller. Veröffentlichungen * Ferdinand Sauerbruch im Sammelband: Hans Weberstedt (Hg.): ''Deutschland fordert Gleichberechtigung. Eine Sammlung von Aufsätzen und Rundfunkreden über die Fragen der Gleichberechtigung, Sicherheit und Abrüstung. Armanen-Verlag, Leipzig 1933 (zus. mit den Antisemiten Johann von Leers, Wilhelm Ziegler u. a. Nazi-Größen). * Ferdinand Sauerbruch: Das war mein Leben. Kindler & Schiermeyer 1951, ständige Neuauflagen, bspw. Knaur, München 1995, [[]]. (Die Behauptung des Verlags, es handle sich auch nur entfernt um eine „Autobiographie“, wird von seinem Schüler Rudolf Nissen bestritten; in: Helle Blätter, dunkle Blätter (172 ff.) beschreibt er genau die Entstehung des Textes zur Zeit schwerer Gedächtnisstörungen Sauerbruchs, der tatsächliche Autor war Hans Rudolf Berndorff, das Buch strotze von Irrtümern.) * Ferdinand Sauerbruch und Rudolf Nissen: Allgemeine Operationslehre. Leipzig 1933. * Ferdinand Sauerbruch und Hans Wenke: Wesen und Bedeutung des Schmerzes. Berlin 1936. Literatur * Marc Dewey, U. Schagen, W. U. Eckart, E. Schönenberger: Ernst Ferdinand Sauerbruch and his ambiguous role in the period of National Socialism. In: Annals of Surgery. August 2006, Band 244, Heft 2, S. 315–321, PMID 16858197 * Wolfgang U. Eckart: Ernst Ferdinand Sauerbruch (1875–1951) siehe oben '' * Wolfgang U. Eckart: ''Ferdinand Sauerbruch – Meisterchirurg im politischen Sturm. Eine kompakte Biographie für Ärzte und Patienten. Springer, Wiesbaden 2016, [[]]. Online Ressource Ferdinand Sauerbruch 2016. --> * Christian Hardinghaus: Ferdinand Sauerbruch und die Charité – Operationen gegen Hitler Europa Verlag, München, 2019. [[]] * Ernst Klee: Deutscher Menschenverbrauch — "Tief einatmen!" mahnte der Medizinprofessor an der Tür zur Gaskammer. Industrie und Wehrmacht gaben Menschenversuche in Auftrag, die Justiz deckte sie. Nach dem Krieg wurden viele Verbrechen vertuscht, Karrieren fortgesetzt. In Die Zeit Nr. 49/1997, 28. November 1997 Klees kritische Anmerkungen zur Mediziner-Geschichte Einige Defizite der bisherigen Medizingeschchts-Forschung die Klee 1997 „erwähnt“: 1. Der größte Auftraggeber von Menschenversuchen war die Wehrmacht. Sie verfügte während des Krieges durch Einberufungen über die Elite der Universitätsmedizin. Auf den Tagungen der Militärärztlichen Akademie in Berlin wurden die KZ-Versuche referiert und diskutiert. Keiner hat aus Protest seinen Posten zur Verfügung gestellt. Eine Aufarbeitung seitens der Bundeswehr steht aus, gleiches gilt für die Universitäten. 2. Die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft (für die Bewilligung der Menschenversuche war Professor Ferdinand Sauerbruch zuständig) hat nahezu jeden KZ-Versuch finanziell gefördert. Die Aufarbeitung steht aus. 3. Kaiser-Wilhelm-Institute, heute heißen sie Max-Planck-Institute, hatten sich an Kriegsforschung und Menschenversuchen beteiligt. Die Aufarbeitung steht aus. 4. Medizintäter sind strafrechtlich nicht verfolgt worden. Selbst die im Nürnberger Ärzteprozeß von einem US-Gericht Verurteilten konnten nach ihrer Entlassung praktizieren und lehren. Nach Medizintätern sind Straßen, Institute und Preise benannt. Ihre Honorigkeit steht im Widerspruch zu den Qualen ihrer Opfer. Ein einziges Beispiel: In Auschwitz wurde Juden von einem Wehrmachtsarzt die Haut verbrannt und später herausgeschnitten. ... 5. Die KZs hatten während des Krieges als Labor der Pharmaindustrie gedient. (Ernst Klee hatte ganz wesentlich zur Veröffentlichung der NS-Krankenmorde in der BRD beigetragen) Weblinks * Marc Dewey u. a.: E. F. S. and His Ambiguous Role in the Period of National Socialism. In: Zs. Annals of Surgery. Lippincott, Williams & Wilkins 2006, Standardwerk zu diesem Thema. Mit 53 Lit.-Angaben und Quellen. Engl. * * Das Deutsche Rundfunkarchiv Frankfurt und Babelsberg (DRA) bewahrt folgende Sendungen: ** Sauerbruch: Aufruf zur Volksabstimmung am 12. November 1933, 28. Oktober 1933 (Dauer: 5′15″) ** Sauerbruch: Rede auf der Kundgebung der deutschen Wissenschaft 11. November 1933 (3′50″) ***als Text: Original-Scan, Sauerbruch: Rede als Wahlaufruf für Adolf Hitler am 11. November 1933 in Leipzig. Deutsch in Frakturschrift, ferner in Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch und Spanisch. Auch als Black/White PDF 6,2 MB oder für Amazon Kindle aufrufbar ** Sauerbruch: Entgegennahme des Deutschen Nationalpreises 29. Januar 1938 (5'30″, abzuhören (Hörzitat) sind 1′13″) ** Sauerbruch: Fragen der Chirurgie 1942 (11'30″) ** Sauerbruch: Entnazifizierungsverhandlung in Berlin-Charlottenburg 22. April 1949 (50 Sek.) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Arzt Kategorie:MedGesch